


Until 11

by Clarmyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: Abused until 11But I'm strong





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work

Abused until 11

Slept in a closet as well

Abused until 11

Forgotten at age 1

Builled by Dudley at age 7

But I'm strong

And I'm not frightened

 


End file.
